Hitore de
by CurseQueen
Summary: He left her on the day of her birthday. Can he still find the girl that she used to be when he left her?
1. Chapter 1

"Lian hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Mizuhiko shouted. Mizuhiko is tall and mysterious. He has black hair, deep blue eyes and a mysterious smile.

"I'll just have to tie my hair." Lian replied. She has a pink hair and emerald eyes.

"You move too slowly, can't you move a little faster?" Mizuhiko was in a bad mood.

"Why are in such a bad mood?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing!" He answered.

Lian will be 10 tomorrow. Mizuhiko is 1 year older than she is. She has been like a little sister to him.

"So, where are we going?" Lian asked.

"It's a surprise, but first we have to meet Chenii and Kazuma."

"But why?" Lian asked curiously.

"Just wait and see." He said smiling mysteriously.

Lian just looked at him, blushing. She liked him secretly; when she smiles like that…it makes her heart skip a beat.

When they got to the place where Chenii and Kazuma are waiting, she saw that they were carrying a picnic basket.

"You should've told me we're going to a picnic. I should have prepared more foods." Lian said excitedly.

"Don't worry, I prepared more than enough." Chenii said looking at the basket.

"Let's go then." Mizuhiko said.

Mizuhiko brought them to a place where you could relax. The trees are so tall and the river is very clear. It is a very magnificent sight! They played at the river, played hide and sick, they played all day. They took a swim at the river and then ate.

"So did you have fun?" Mizuhiko asked Lian.

"Yes, very much! But how did you know this place?"

"When I was much younger, I got lost and ended up here." Mizuhiko explained.

"Oh…but why did you bring us here?" Lian asked again.

"It's my birthday gift to you." Mizuhiko replied.

Time do pass quickly if you're having fun, it's getting dark and they started packing. While walking, Lian noticed a rabbit and followed it. She didn't notice that her friends are already gone. When she noticed that she's all alone, she started to panic then cry.

"Are you alright?" someone asked her. She recognized that voice!

"Yeah I'm alright. Thank you for coming back, Mizuhiko." She said still crying.

Mizuhiko wiped her tears. "I'll protect you no matter what happens."

They both made it out safe. Outside the forest, they saw Chenii and Kazuma waiting.

"I'm so glad that you're safe! I was so worried." Chenii hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." Lian apologized.

The next day was her 10th birthday. There was a big party. After the party, Lian and Mizuhiko went outside for some fresh air.

"I'm so tired. I didn't realize that entertaining guests could be so much work." Lian complained.

Mizuhiko just smiled.

"Why are you so quiet?" Lian asked.

"Lian, I have to tell you something." Mizuhiko said. His voice almost a whisper.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving." He said.

Lian thought that Mizuhiko is just tired and wanted to go home.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Alright, you can go home."

"No, I mean I'm leaving…to another country."

Lian was shocked. "But why?"

"My dad's business was bankrupt so we have to go to another country."

"When are you going to leave?" She asked sadly.

"Today." He whispered.

"What!" Lian was very shocked.

"I will leave in less than 2 hours. I have to go now and pack my things." He stood up.

When it's time to leave, he couldn't. he was waiting for Lian to come and say good bye. But she didn't come and it's time to go.


	2. after 5 years

5 Years had passed and Sasuke excitedly packed up he's things. He's going back to his homeland. 5 years with out any contact with his old friends, they are sure going to be surprised to see him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them for about 3 days to reach Konoha. Sasuke was so nervous that he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mizuhiko dear, we have arrived."

"Mom, I told you not to call me by that name. It's Sasuke."

"But the name Mizuhiko really suits you." It was Sasuke's mother.

"But Sasuke is my real name, Mizuhiko is just a pet name given to me by grandma."

"Oh okay SASUKE; I'll need you to buy some instant noodles. I don't have time to cook." His mom instructed him.

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke went out…while walking, he bumped into a girl. Sasuke looked up to see who it is, he noticed that the girl has a short, bluish hair, white eyes and a shy expression.

"Sorry." The girl apologized blushing.

Sasuke thought he recognized the girl's voice.

"Chenii?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Excuse me?" The girl asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…I thought you were somebody else." Sasuke denied.

"Umm…excuse me but…Mizuhiko? Is that you? It's me, Chenii!" the girl exclaimed.

"Wow! You sure you're Chenii? It's so hard to believe. How are Kazuma and Lian?" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Well, first of all…nobody calls me and Naru- I mean Kazuma by our old names anymore. I am now Hinata and Kazuma is now Naruto." Hanata narrated.

"Well, everybody now calls me by my true name and not by my pet name. I am now known as Sasuke. So, how's Lian?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…she's…um…how should I say this? Um…I mean…" she was cut off by Naruto.

"Hey Hanta! Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"This is Mizuhiko I mean Sasuke! Our old friend! Can you believe it? After five years…he came back!" Hanata exclaimed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke then suddenly punched him.

"Naruto!" Hanata yelled.

"Wha- why did you did that!" Sasuke asked. Shocked. "Because of you…because of you Lian is dead!"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"After you left, some men came to their house and killed them one by one." Naruto was furious.

"What!"


End file.
